At present, a food processor with a dicing function usually includes: a driving device, a main body, a pushing bar, and a lid; the lid has a feeding channel extending upwards, and has an axle sleeve fixedly disposed at the position of a central axis of the main body; a driving axle is provided along the central axis of the main body, the driving axle is detachably connected to a driving device, and a dicing component assembly is disposed on an upper part of the driving axle. The dicing component assembly includes: a supporting body, which is fixedly disposed on the upper part of the main body, and has a central hole at the position of a central axis of the supporting body, and as mesh shaper is disposed on the supporting body; and a dicing knife component, which is disposed on the supporting body, a knife surface of the dicing knife component intersects with a plane which is perpendicular to the axial axis at a tilted angle. One end of the driving axle passes through the central hole of the supporting body, and is detachably connected to the dicing knife component. The dicing knife component rotates along with rotation of the driving axle.
In the prior art, the upper end of the dicing knife component is upper and lower limited by the axle sleeve of the lid. Alternatively, another kind of prior art dicing knife component has an annular swivel plate and a clasp disposed on the supporting body; the clasp is rotatably fixed to the supporting body by a screw or in other manners, and the annular swivel plate is limited by the clasp. Since there is a gap between the knife edge and the mesh shaper, an axial force will be generated by foods on the mesh shaper under pressure from the rotation of the dicing knife component, the axial force can make the dicing knife component axially move, and the amplitude of the axially move is limited by structures of the supporting body, the main body and the lid; therefore, the supporting body the main body and the lid are required to have a certain precision. Because the limiting is affected by many components having large sizes, the precision requirement for the amplitude of axially move can not be ensured in the prior art, thereby the dicing knife component can not be limited accurately, the dicing knife component is either too tight or too loose. When it is limited by the clasp, the same problems exist. When the dicing knife component is too tight, with high-speed revolution of the dicing knife component, a great frictional force will be generated between the dicing knife component and the supporting body, and between the dicing knife component and other limiting elements, as a result, hot melting may occur, the motor may be locked-rotor, stressed parts may be fractured, and the service life is shortened; when the dicing knife component is too loose, the rotating amplitude of the dicing knife component is rather large and an unbearable noise will be generated, and the dicing effect is poor. The prior art food processor is complex in structure and is inconvenient to operate.